Shot
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: What if Ryo actually came from America and her mother was still alive. Would things for the Ronins in the future change or will they still battle Tulpa? Yes Ryo is a girl in this one too. Chapter 6 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Shot  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
******  
  
"Everyone we have a new student today." Entering came a medium height girl with midnight-black hair and tiger blue eyes. The girl came in on crutches. "Class please say Hello to," looking at the girl. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ryo, Ryo Sanada."  
  
"Please say hello to Sanada Ryo." Turning to Ryo, "Please take your seat next to Sage over there." Pointing to the back row. Slowly Ryo made her way back to her seat. Sage wordlessly helped her get situated.  
  
"Hi, I'm Date Sage."  
  
"You already know my name but nice to meet you."  
  
"What class do you have next?"  
  
"I think math, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh, why don't you let me see your schedule and I'll tell you."  
  
"Ok." Ryo said handing him her schedule  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting, but please stop talking."  
  
"Sorry." They both said at the same time. Whispering Sage says:  
  
"You have math next, with my friend Cye."  
  
"Oh, thanks. Do you think he can show me where to go?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Great."  
  
At the end of class. Sage pulls Cye over to where Ryo stood, talking to the teacher.  
  
"Ryo, this is Cye."  
  
"Nice to meet you Cye."  
  
"You to, Ryo."  
  
"Ryo has math with you next and she doesn't know where it is."  
  
"I'll show her. See ya Sage."  
  
"See ya." Turning to the girl that stood beside him, he says:  
  
"Come on let's go." Lifting her books from the desk. He walks over to the door and opens it, smiling they leave the room. The bell rang 2 minuets before they got to the door leading into math.  
  
"Sorry were late Mr. White, but I was helping the new student."  
  
"Ok, please take your seat." Mr. White turned to the girl that had been standing next to Cye. "Name." He asked coldly.  
  
"Ryo Sanada." She said in a calm tone, surprising the class and Mr. White. Most students especially the girls were scares stiff of Mr. White.  
  
"You can sit next to Stacey." He said pointing to a Blondie in the middle of the room. Nodding she took her seat.  
  
"I don't like you, got that." Said Stacey as soon as the Black haired girl sat down.  
  
"Am I suppose to care?" Ryo asked sarcastically. Surprise by the retort, Stacey turned back to her friends on the other side of her.  
  
"Ryo, how'd you break your leg?" Cye whispered from the other side of her.  
  
"I didn't break my leg, I shattered my knee."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Someone shot me."  
  
"You'll have to tell me about it latter."  
  
AFTER CLASS  
  
"When do you have lunch?" Cye asked as she led the way to her locker.  
  
"3rd. Why?"  
  
"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"K, we sit under the maple tree in the court."  
  
"Fine. Can you point me to the science wing?"  
  
"Who do you have?"  
  
"I think I have Mr. Cray."  
  
"Oh, you taking physics?"  
  
"Ya. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Hang on." Cye turned around and looked down the hall, just in time to see Rowen Hashable walking down the hall. "Rowen."  
  
"Hey Cye what's up?"  
  
"This is the new student, she needs help getting to Mr. Cray's room."  
  
"I'll take her."  
  
"Thanks see ya."  
  
"See ya," Rowen turned to the girl. "I'm Rowen. You are?"  
  
"I'm Ryo. Thanks for the help."  
  
"No, problem." They walked down the hall, they reached the door a minuet or so after the bell. "Sorry Mr. Cray. We have a new student."  
  
"Name?" Mr. Cray asked. He didn't like girls. He thinks they should stay at home and take care of the house and children.  
  
"Ryo Sanada."  
  
"Take the seat over there." He pointed to the back of the room. Ryo slowly moved to the back of the room. She sat down and quietly listened to the homework of the day before. The rest of the morning flew by, soon it was 12:25. Time for lunch.  
  
******  
  
TBC......  
  
Sorry for not being able to post anything new lately but I have been really busy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shot part 2  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
******  
  
Time for lunch. Slowly moving to her locker where Sage, Cye, Rowen, met her along with another boy.  
  
"Hi, Ryo." Said Sage moving out of her way.  
  
"Hi Sage, Cye, Rowen."  
  
"Hi, Said Rowen and Cye.  
  
"Who's the girl?"  
  
"That's Ryo. Ryo this is Kento."  
  
"Hi." They walked out to the cherry blossom tree and sat down.  
  
"You said you would tell me how you broke your leg."  
  
"I also told you that I didn't break it, Cye."  
  
"Oh, ya, I guess you did. So, are you going to tell or not?"  
  
"Fine," Sitting down, Ryo leaned against the trunk of the tree. "First did you hear about the threats to the schools in America?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, just a couple of months ago, a kid in my school brought a gun in and started shooting. I, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, was lucky he missed all vital organs. He shattered my knee with the first bullet that he had aimed at me. Being the stubborn brat that I am, got back up after he walked by and was able to get in a lucky shot at his back with a chair. After that it was pretty much, the police came and got him. The kid injured 50, killed 20."  
  
"Oh, my." Said Cye with a look of horror.  
  
"You were shot in the knee and still took down the shooter." said Rowen.  
  
"Ya, my mother didn't want to live there anymore so her boss transferred over here."  
  
"How long will you have to be on them." Sage asked nodding at the crutches.  
  
"Another 2 months."  
  
RING RING RING!!!!  
  
"Time to get to class." Said Cye.  
  
"I have gym. Can you show me where to go?"  
  
"I have gym too. So I can take you." said Kento.  
  
"Thanks. See ya later."  
  
"Ryo's nice isn't she Sage?"  
  
"That she is. She's really smart, too."  
  
"I bet if she wasn't on those crutches, she would beat every boy in her gym class."  
  
"You could be right about that Rowen." The 3 friends walked to their next class.  
  
******  
  
TBC . . . .  
  
Any ideas are welcomed. Please review. more chapters to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shot part 3  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
******  
  
In the Gym  
  
"Mrs. Smarts this is Ryo Sanada. She's new."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Sanada, since your on crutches you will be sitting out."  
  
"Ok, here's a note from my doctor."  
  
"Thank you Ryo. Please go sit over there. Ok class here is what we are going to do today . . . ."  
  
******  
  
2 Months latter  
  
"Sage, where's Ryo?" Asked Cye, "Wasn't she suppose to be back by lunch?"  
  
"She is suppose to be here about now." Sage turned back to the science book he was studying.  
  
"Guys look, there's Ryo!" All 3 jumped up when Kento started shouting. Sure enough there was Ryo walking towards them, with no cast and no crutches.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Ryo. You got your cast off, finally." said Rowen as they all sat back down.  
  
"Ya, I can finally walk again."  
  
"Ya, just in time for the mile."  
  
"Ohh man. I hate the mile."  
  
"Why. It shouldn't take you to long."  
  
"Cause, I hate running. Don't get me wrong I do run, only cause I want to stay in shape."  
  
RING RING!! CRACK!!!!! BOOM!!!!!! "The bell just rang and it's starting to rain."  
  
"We know that Kento." shouted Ryo sprinting for the open doors.  
  
"Damn, I hate when it rains. It always messed up my hair."  
  
"O poor Sage," Ryo deadpanned. "Maybe we should get you a hair dryer." They all cracked up laughing at the face Sage made.  
  
"Come on Ryo, we're going to be late."  
  
"Shit, so are we." Cye, Sage, and Rowen ran down the hall to there next class.  
  
"Come on lets go Kento." Ryo and Kento left.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Smarts."  
  
"Nice of you to join us today Mr. Rei Faun and Ms. Sanada" Mrs. Smarts turned back around. "Now as I was saying we will not be doing the mile today due to the rain. So we will be starting are next unit, which is, The Art of Sword Fighting. Who would like to volunteer and spar against me?" No one raised their hand, everything was silent. Ryo stepped forward.  
  
"I will."  
  
"You Ms. Sanada?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Ok, go chose your weapon." Ryo walked over to the weapons rack and picked up one Katana. She tested its weight and balance. All the while the other students whispered behind her, about how good they heard Mrs. Smarts was at this lesson. Ryo picked up a second Katana, ignoring the other students. Ryo turned to face Mrs. Smarts, the gym went silent. "You ready Ryo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me do you know what weapons you chose?"  
  
"Yes I chose the Katana's, elegant swords mostly used as decoration now a days." Mrs. Smarts nodded.  
  
"Lets start then." They both got into a ready stance, Mrs. Smarts lunged at Ryo, she easily dodged. This time Ryo advanced faking to the left but going right, catching Mrs. Smarts off guard. Mrs. Smarts fell to the ground. Ryo pointed 1 practice katana at her. "Your dead.: Ryo then put her swords back on the rack and took her seat. Mrs. Smarts stood and did the same. Mrs. Smarts took the rest of the period to explain the different types of weapons.  
  
RING RING !!!!  
  
"Ms. Sanada can I speak with you?" asked Mrs. Smarts as the students were leaving.  
  
******  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please.  
  
Ideas are welcomed 


	4. Chapter 4

Shot Part 4  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
"Ms. Sanada can I speak with you?" asked Mrs. Smarts motioning for her to follow her into her office inside the girl's locker room.  
  
"Ya, sure." Ryo followed Mrs. Smarts into her office and stood in front of the desk while, Mrs. Smarts sat down in the chair behind the cluttered and dirty desk.  
  
"I was wondering if you would mind helping me teach the next few lessons. I have a feeling that some of the students will get he hang on it fast and will start to fool around instead of practicing the stances and if you could help me keep everyone on the same page it would be a big help." Mrs. Smarts said sitting back in the chair and looking at her as she thought.  
  
"Sure, I'm a bit rusty so once I get used to handling the swords again, I'll be glad to help."  
  
"You call what you did here today rusty. I'd hate to see what you're like when you get back up to practice."  
  
"I admit it's been a while, but one or two sparring sessions should get me back up to pace."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to know that. You better get going or your going to miss the bus."  
  
"you're right. Good-Bye Mrs. Smarts." Ryo left the gym and hurried to get to her locker and get the books she would need to do her homework. Only to be surprised to see Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen waiting at her locker.  
  
"What are you guys doing here, I thought you all left."  
  
"We decided to wait and see what Mrs. Smarts wanted with you." said Kento chomping down on a sandwich that he got from the place across from the school, while waiting for Ryo to show up.  
  
"What did she want, Ryo?"  
  
"She wanted to know if I'd be willing to help out with the lessons during gym class." She said pulling out her math, and Adv. Bio. book from her locker. Closing the door, she turned to face her friends. "My mother is going to kill me. I was suppose to be home right away and now I'm so going to be late. My mom wanted to introduce me to her new boyfriend." she said when she saw the puzzled looks on her friend's faces.  
  
"Oh, so are you going to help out in gym class?"  
  
"Ya, it should be fun, I mean after I get back up to speed."  
  
"Do you want a ride home. My sister is picking me and the guys up today that's why we're not on the buses right now?"  
  
"Do you think your sister would mind?"  
  
"No not at all. Come on lets go." Cye started walking towards the exit, the others following. Outside the saw Cye walking over to a red van with a girl standing on next to it, looking around impatiently.  
  
"Hey sis, do you think you could give Ryo a ride home?" He asked when he came up beside the girl.  
  
"Sure, hop in everyone." Getting in her self she turned to look at Ryo who was sitting in the front seat. "My name is Sally, so where do you live?" she asked starting up the van. Ryo told her, five minutes later she was getting out of the car and saying good-bye to her friends.  
  
"See ya tomorrow guys, thanks for the ride Sally."  
  
"Your welcome, see ya." Sally drove off and Ryo climbed the up the front steps to the porch and open up the red wood door and entered into the living room.  
  
"Where have you've been?" asked her mother as soon as she entered. Anger, making her face seem more like a mask.  
  
"One of the teachers wanted to ask me something, so I missed the bus, one of my friend's sister gave me a ride home."  
  
"No excuse, you should have been home 20 minutes ago, now you won't have time to get cleaned up in time before Frank gets here." Her mother said. "Next time I tell you to be home at a certain time you be there, or your getting a whipping."  
  
"Yes mama." Ryo left and went up to her room, change into a pair of blue jeans and a soccer jersey. She started working on her homework until she heard the door bell ring and then she came down stairs and sat on the steps. Just out of view of her mother.  
  
"Ryo! Get down here!"  
  
"Ya mom." she said startling her mother who didn't realize she had already come down.  
  
"Ryo this is Frank, Frank, Ryo." Her mother introduced her to a middle aged man, with black shiny hair and a fancy suit. His eyes were like twin suns burning into her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Frank." she said.  
  
"You too, Ryo." Turning he looked at her mother who wore a short black dress. "Ready to go." her mother nodded and the two of them left. 'I do not like him.' she said to herself, she went back up to her room to finish her homework.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Please Review.  
  
Time to do my own homework I will not scream, I will not get angry, Who am I kidding? Where's my punching bag?? 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Shot part 5  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: What if Ryo actually came from America and her mother was still alive. Would things for the Ronins in the future change or will they still battle Tulpa? Yes Ryo is a girl in this one too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin characters and I don't use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
Ryo really didn't like the guy her mother was dating. He reminded her of a giant rat that just got the upper hand with you yet again. But her mother didn't seem to notice or care. So as days turned to weeks and weeks into months her mother got more in snared with Frank and the more he seemed to influence her already violent mother. The only way Ryo could survive at home was to withdraw into herself and take the angry words and the beating when she didn't do what her mother said. Her mother never noticed but her friends did. Though she refused to tell them what was wrong they still worried.  
  
"Guys, I don't like this. Ryo is hiding something. And that something is really starting to hurt her." Rowen said one day while they all were walking to school. Ryo as usual was nowhere in sight. Showing up at first period right before the bell.  
  
"I know. But what can we do? She won't let us help and she won't tell us what is happening."  
  
"I noticed some bruising on her upper arms." Kento said after Sage was done talking. "They looked like fingers."  
  
"What do you mean Kento?" Cye asked, hoping what he thought wasn't true.  
  
"Well, during the last gym class, she gone off into a corner to do one of her normal routines and she had done some sort of stretch with her one arm and I saw some of the bruising."  
  
"That doesn't sound good." Before any of the others could say anything about that last statement, they heard the bell ring singling that first period would be starting in five minutes. "We'll talk about it later lets go." They hurried off to there classes. As usual Ryo slipped in right at the bell. Sage noted that she looked tired and that her eyes seemed red. When the bell rang at the end of class, of which Sage heard nothing, Ryo shot out of the room and down the hall to her next class.  
  
"Was that Ryo?" asked Cye coming up to Sage.  
  
"Yep, I think she's avoiding us."  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?" Cye said with a touch of sarcasm. "Well gotta go. See ya." Cye hurried to his next class hoping to talk to Ryo after words. No such luck. She did the same as she did in her first class. Rushing out of the room and down the hall before any of them could get a word in. All day this happened at lunch she couldn't be found and after school she seemed to vanish. This went on for another week before Kento was able to corner her in gym class.  
  
"Ryo, what's going on? Why do you keep avoiding me and the others?" He demanded.  
  
"I can't talk about it and you don't need to know. I'm avoiding you because. . . because. . . well because I . . ." Kento couldn't understand what would be so hard for her to say. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch.  
  
"Meet me at lunch at the usual place." Leaving no room for arguments. Before hurrying off to join the rest of his classmates in a game of soccer. When lunch finally came around the four friends hurried off to their usual spot, Kento had told them what happened and they wanted to talk to there friend. They could see her slumped down her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting against them. Sage sat down next to her, Cye on the other side, Kento and Rowen sat down in front of her. Sage rested a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, feeling her flinch as she did so. Ryo looked up to see her friends worried faces.  
  
"Hey." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" Sage asked simply. "Why do you keep flinching?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I'll get in trouble."  
  
"What are you talking about? How can you get in trouble for telling us something?"  
  
"They'll find out." Ryo looked at her friends, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Cye finally understood. He had remembered a couple of months ago when they were running late and Ryo was late getting home. They had spent the day together since the others were busy. He had found out that her mother was dating some guy that was a real bastard to her but seemed to be sweet and caring when her mother was around, added to the fact that she was disciplined if she did anything wrong by her mother. . Ryo was looking at Cye, she saw that he understood and nodded that he was right.  
  
"Ryo, you should have told us before this."  
  
"Cye?" Rowen asked.  
  
"It's Frank isn't it? And your mother?" Ryo nodded.  
  
"There teaming up now, to get me." Sage seemed to have figured out what the two were talking about. He slipped his arm around Ryo's shoulders and pulled her into a lose hug.  
  
"You should have told us. But now we can help."  
  
"No you can't. They'll only come after me."  
  
"Ryo, we're going to help you and that's final." Sage stood up and pulled her up with him. "But right now we have class. We'll meet after school and decide what to do." They went their separate ways.  
  
*****  
  
TBC  
  
Review please. Hope you like it. Should I continue? 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Shot

Author: Tiger Eyes3

Summary: What if Ryo actually came from America and her mother was still alive. Would things for the Ronins in the future change or will they still battle Tulpa? Yes Ryo is a girl in this one too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin characters and I don't use them for profit.

Sage was angry, his friends and he had become very close to Ryo, and finding out that her mother and her boyfriend would hurt her was unthinkable. During the rest of the day Sage's mind worked out how to help her. His teachers could see that he was distracted but they knew him well enough to know that he would do the work they gave him with or with out them yelling at him for not paying attention.

Rowen was confused. He couldn't understand how he didn't see what was happening. He had spent all last week working with her on a project during their study period and never noticed anything.

Kento was observing Ryo in their gym class. He couldn't see any difference in her movements then the last time he watched her. 'She's a good actress.' He thought. Kento didn't understand why but as him and his friends grew closer to the American; his protective feelings over her also grew. 'Sage feels the same way.'

Cye was feeling guilty. 'I knew that she didn't like her mother's boyfriend, but I never questioned why. I should have. Bloody hell why wasn't I a better friend?'

Ryo sighed as she sat down under the tree after classes were over. The guys weren't there yet. 'What am I going to do? Frank won't let this get out; he has his reputation to protect. If it was heard that the manager of a very well known corporation was hitting a child he would lose everything.'

"Hey Ryo." Rowen said sitting down on her left. "How are you?" Ryo looked up at him. And smiled, he didn't pity her, he only wanted to help.

"Hi Rowen, I'm ok" She said, thinking 'for now.' She looked up towards the school and spotted Kento and Cye walking towards them. Sage was nowhere in sight.

"Hi guys." She said when they sat down.

"Hey." They said together. That is before Kento reached into his backpack and pulled out a sandwich that he had bought at lunch, which he happily started eating.

"Where's Sage?" She asked after about five minutes.

"Wha. ? Oh, he's going to be a bit late he said he needed to talk to someone."

"Oh." Ryo looked down at her folded hands. The others didn't understand why she sounded so dejected. They gave each other a confused look. "Don't worry Ryo he'll be here soon."

"Who will be here soon?" Sage asked as he walked up from the other side of the tree. Ryo just continued to look down at her hands.

"Ryo was just asking where you were."

"I had to talk to a friend of mine." Sage said, not telling the exact truth. He had called his older sister, who he knew would be at home due to the fact that she already graduated and had a job. She worked the late shift with his father at the police station. Sage sat down next to Ryo, a spot that he noticed had been left open on her right.

"So what's going to happen now?" Ryo asked looking up at him. Sage was about half a foot taller than her.

"I can tell you one thing you won't be going back home." Rowen said before Sage could say anything. The others readily agreed.

"You can stay at my house. Mum won't mind." Kento said. They all knew that Mama Faun wouldn't mind Ryo staying there, Mama Faun loved when Kento brought his friends to stay over for the night; she even let Ryo stay over even though her friends were all male.

"Umm." Ryo hesitated; she didn't want to impose on anyone that was another reason why she never told her friends what happens in her home life. The other was the fact that Frank and her mother would be after her even more.

"I don't know Kento, you know how your siblings are when Ryo's there." They all smiled. Kento was the eldest of his siblings; the second eldest was five years younger than him. His siblings adored Ryo and every time she visited the kids would jump all over her. The fact that one there big brother's friends would stop and play with them was something that didn't happen often.

"I was thinking that she should stay with Rowen." Sage said. The others all gave him surprised looks. Rowen's father is rarely there and their apartment was big.

"I guess I can see where you're going with that." Cye said thinking for a moment.

"Good cause I don't." Kento said.

"Rowen's father is only there late at night, he would probably never notice that someone else was living in the apartment, keeping anybody outside of the five of us knowing where Ryo's staying."

"I guess I can see the point." Kento said. "This alright with the two of you?" He asked Rowen and Ryo.

"Ya, dad will never know if she's one of the guest rooms down the hall from me." Rowen's apartment had 3 spare rooms, one nest to his dads and two next to his own." What about you Ryo?"

"That's fine." She said distracted. She was looking towards the road where some of the students were driving away from the building. Sage followed her gaze and saw a parked black car sitting across the school. He couldn't see anyone inside though.

"Good come on then." They all stood up and headed for Sage's car. He normally gave them a ride either to their homes or to the Doji.

None of them noticed a pair of eyes glaring at them from the back seat of a black corvette.

TBC. . .

Read and Review please.


End file.
